


The Jasper Revenant

by koufii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Promises were made, Reincarnation, The shephards remembered each other after reincarnation but doesn’t remember Robin, idk how this will end but lets get down to business lmao, magic still exists in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koufii/pseuds/koufii
Summary: A world where the Fire Emblem Series took place in reality and was considered as a historical moment. Chrom promised Robin after they defeated Grima, that destiny and fate will bring them together again in the next life to love each other again. But what happens when Robin remembers but Chrom doesn’t?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ps, my first fanfic pls don’t kill me and my english is very limited lmao—aLSOMM sMASH IS OUT AND IM STILL CRYING AT CHROBIN ThEy LOOK BEAUTIFUL ByE—

As they finally defeated Grima with Robin dealing the final blow, the lot of them realised that even though the war was over, there was a big chance that Robin will disappear into thin air, and Chrom was the first to sprint after him, almost tripping from small pebbles amidst the panic demeanor of the Shephards and their children. As Robin slowly starts to fade into the first light of dawn, he turned to face Chrom in front of him that was panting. Robin was giving him a lighthearted smile.

“It’s all over now. You, Lucina, Morgan and the rest of Shephards are able to live in peace. Just...Don’t forget me alright?” As Chrom heard the last sentence, he immediately jumped towards Robin and hugged him as tightly as he could muster. 

“No, Robin please. Please, please, please don’t go. Please don’t leave me here alone, I need you here, here in Ylisstol, where your family belongs. Lucina...Morgan...The Shephards...Me...I—We need you Robin, please don’t...” Sorrow suddenly struck him as he cried out loud, practically yelling and begging Robin. The white haired man squirmed from Chrom’s grip and gained some space to cup Chrom’s face that was drenched in tears, seeing him cry also made Robin on the brink of tears. Robin’s height was at Chrom’s nose level, so he had to tip toe for him to reach his husband’s forehead. Chrom noticed that and bend down a little for their foreheads to meet, both giggling softly at this small action amidst the previous emotions felt. 

“Oh Chrom, you’re making it harder for me to leave you.” He chuckled while looking lovingly at his husband as tears finally fell from his face, a one final good look towards Chrom. “I’m lucky that I was able to marry such a loving man and a dork. That i can call you my love and darling, that i can share and create new and old memories together. You really make me feel complete.” Robin didn’t want to make their farewell a sad one, he wanted to give Chrom a final hopeful memory, in the hopes that his husband will move on even without him, not grieving in sorrow because of him. Robin clearly didn’t want his counterpart to suffer while he’s gone.

Chrom looked like he knew what Robin was thinking, and said, “Naga told us that you may come back with the power of our bonds, and i believe that it is true. But... but if you never come back...” His words trailed off as he’s the one cupping Robin’s face now, thumbs wiping off the tears that fell from Robin’s face. Robin noted that the role reversed from him cheering Chrom up to Chrom cheering him up. It was something he will miss, something about that small exchange the both of them do makes Robin feel a tinge of pain at his heart. 

“You said you wanted this to be a happy memory. So, let’s not cry and hope for a better future ahead of us, and may we meet in a better life, with better circumstances. I’m sure fate will connect us together again, because I can’t think of anything or anyone to love more other than you, Robin.” Chrom smiled through his tears as he pecked his husband’s lips gently, caressing Robin’s smooth face and silky white hair that’s basked under the blazing sunset that colored like rubies. They both stare into each others eyes for what felt like seconds but in reality were a few minutes or so, under the colors of the winds. 

Now this is bad, he’s getting all sorts of emotions tucked inside of him, Robin thought. He wanted to let it out, saying that I want to go to the beach again, and make proper seashell necklaces for each other, even writing “Chrom&Robin 4ever” again. Saying that I’ll miss your little kisses and cuddles before we go to bed. Saying that I’ll miss the times where Chrom just wasn’t smooth in confessing his love, resulting in Robin having to visit Lissa for healing because he got injured due to Chrom practically punching Robin as he handed out the ring in a fist towards Robin’s face. He wanted to express his inner emotions, but held it down as both of them let’s go of each other, staring deeply into each others eyes with signs of fondness.

As Robin almost fades away into nothing, he mumbled a small “l love you” Thinking that Chrom wouldn’t hear, yet Robin saw his surprised facial expression. Chrom didn’t want to hear that line for the final time, he wanted to cherish the moments when Robin confesses his love repeatedly. “ll definitely find you, to cherish you over and over again, Robin. Just wait for me, my love.” Chrom gave Robin a determined look and smiled at him, full of warmth and a hint of sadness as Robin faded away into the air. Chrom gripped his hand into a clenching fist, Lucina and Morgan both coming up to him with what looks like both of them crying since the beginning of Robin turning into dusts and hugged him. Chrom sighed and hugged both of them with all the strength he has left, which proved to be not much since he was trembling. He’ll definitely find Robin, because, because he promised Robin he would, as simple as that. The span of his life can be damned, he just wanted to embrace Robin into his arms again, even if it’s in the afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin visits the Ylisstol Castle and has a surge of nostalgia shoving at him. And more shenanigans happen yes. Enjoy lmao

Shimmering lights were shining upon a single man. Prompting him to follow along. “Robin, Robin... It’s finally time.” The feminine voice echoes within the fleeting dream. “This voice... It sounds familiar...” the man said with a conflicted expression, reaching towards the light. 

— — — — — — — 

“Ugh...so bright...” the white haired man moves up his palms to cover his face that was shone with sunlight, still half asleep on his springy bed. “The sun can be damned, i need my sleep...” Robin grumbled as he rose from his springy bed, heading towards the bathroom. On days like these where birds were chirping, normal human beings will say that it’s a lovely day. Yet Robin was far from being a human. Strangely enough, he was still able to remember bits and pieces of his past life, living as the Exalted Prince’s tactician and most importantly, his wedded husband. He sighed as he looked at the bathroom mirror.

“Hah, I’m like some kind of vampire instead.” Damn, this vampire needs some beauty sleep one day, talk about looking like crap. His dark eyebags was a heavy contrast compared to his pale hair and complexion, his hair was more messier today, the usual fluffy hair curled up into what looks like a horrible hairdresser just permed his hair and now he looks like a his neighbour grandma. Honestly, Robin let out a small chuckle, even he found himself looking funny and ridiculous. 

He was at a tender age of 23, attending university on a Psychology course and also took up a few teaching jobs to support himself. He grew up as an orphan, thus learning to quickly adapt with his surroundings and be independent. 

Robin was one for history, as it draws him in on the many adventures previous lives have lived and told. Especially during the age where Ylisse still existed... Now the Halidom became a historic moment for people to remember. Today was the day where the Ylisstol Castle will be opening up as a museum for a day, as the royal family wanted to share more about their origins, displaying various relics from the past. Robin woke up early just to visit this place, the place where he once called home. 

A few hours later

Robin finally arrived at his destination, feasting his eyes with the sight of the Castle. It definitely looked like there were a few improvements made to the infrastructure. It was overflowing Robin with so much nostalgia, he could almost start tearing up, but he held it back and entered the Ylisstol Halidom’s front door. 

 

—————————

As Robin strolled through the museum, he laid his eyes upon the familiar textiles that looked like strategic maps on the various pedestal it was on. Robin went to get a closer look, and holy crap was he surprised. He didn’t think he would be specially remembered as much as Chrom, but he felt warmth inside of him. He was glad and happy that he got mentioned in defeating Grima and the Grimleals, stating from the texts on the pedestal reads; “Advisor Robin was the hero of the century, saving lives of decendents that are yet to born from Grima’s disasterous fate he planned for the universe. In the name of Peace and Love, we give our greatest thanks to our saviour, and my beloved husband, Robin. —— Speech given out by Exalt Prince Chrom.” 

 

“Oh god, that is the most...clichè thing I have ever read.” Robin said as he couldn’t stop his mouth from turning upwards. “C’mon Chrom, was Love and Peace all you could come up with?” Practically Robin was grinning to himself, he felt like a creep in public now, yet he couldn’t help it. He missed Chrom, and anything related to him always made him feel strong emotions he can’t always contain. The first time was when they were learning about the history of Ylisse, Robin suddenly stood up and ran towards the restroom, as tears couldn’t stop flowing, at the same time shakingly and repeatedly whispers “I miss you, Chrom”. First times concerning his previous life memories were a shaky journey for him, yet he was still able to adapt through it and hold back his emotions. He learned to be tough. As hard as it sounds, it proved to be useful to him since he had lesser breakdowns concerning Ylisse and Chrom. 

Robin started to walk through the museum again, stepping outside the yard now, full of people murmuring and spectating at something. He wondered what caused such a commotion, as he tip toed in hopes of knowing what caught the crowds attention. Robin finaly saw it, the archaic sword, the Sealed Sword Falchion. Robin didn’t know what he feels right now. Euphoric? Melancholy? ...Grief? The sudden thought of maybe never seeing Chrom again made his heart ache so badly, he unconciously gripped his shirt so tightly he could almost feel like his fingernails could go through the cloth at any moment. Robin stood there for sometime, taking deep inhales and exhales to calm his nerves. It won’t be good for him to suddenly break down in the middle of the exhibition, so he quickly moved towards the tree at the corner of the yard. 

Robin noted that he used to lay down under the shade of this tree, reading books until he fell asleep and had Chrom to wake him up almost everytime. He remembered something and quickly whipped his head over to the grey cemented wall, with what looks like a sword pierced through the wall, making a crumbly hole. This was where they met Lucina, one of their precious child snuked into the castle when Chrom was the culprit of this pathetic hole on the wall. It, it was still here. Robin noted with a smile. 

“Meow, meoww” Suddenly came an alarmed cat sound effect from no where. Robin looked around to find the source of the sound, and shot his head up to the beak of the tree, notably, what seems to look like a navy furred cat calling in distress. Perhaps the cat couldn’t jump down? Observing the height from the root of the tree to the branch, he quickly understood that it was far from the cat’s reach to jump down safely. He hurriedly looked around him. Huh, most people stopped observing the Falchion and went on to a different section of the museum, that’s good. Robin thought; since seeing someone climbing a tree in the Ylisstol Castle will seem strange right now, they might even thought that he was crazy. 

— — — — — — — — —

“Almost... there kitty...” Robin huffed out. Good thing is that the cat seemed to be aware that he’s being saved, thus running towards Robin’s extended arm. Bad thing is well, the branch was thinner than he expected and it broke while the cat was making their way over. “Oh gods—!!!” Yelling to himself, he quickly acted. From the branch he was stepping on he leaped towards the cat, wrapping his arms around it to avoid getting them injured. 

A huge thunk sound can heard when he fell down on his back. Geez, he didn’t break anything did he? He thought as he sat up in pain, looking at the cat he just saved; the cat was curling up on Robin’s stomach, trembling even. Robin suddenly felt a switch turned on, and started cooing at the kitten. “Oh poor lil’ kitty, c’mere.” He scooped up the kitten and placed it on his chest as he laid down his back down under the shade of the tree. 

“That must’ve scared you huh, but it’s okay now, everything’s fine little one.” He said softly and stroked the kitten. This action he was doing reminded him when he was comforting Morgan, putting her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat while relaxing. Not only for Morgan and Lucina, he remembered he and Chrom would always do it to each other as well.

Reminiscing about such a warming thought, he suddenly felt that his eyes were on the brink of closing. It must’ve been him sleeping late again to complete his assignments. “Maybe... Just... A few minutes...” as he dozed off on what seems like a light nap, became into a deep slumber as night time comes. 

— — — — — — —

Suddenly muffled voices can be heard from Robin’s short nap.  
“Chrom, we have to do something.” The high pitch voice led Robin to believe it was a girl voicing out her opinion.  
“What do you propose we do?” A more deeper sounding voice rang out his question. 

Wait... This feels awfully familiar... Their voices... Wait, did she say Chrom...?

“Ohh...” The girl then sighed in defeat.  
Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw wasnt the dark chalcedony sky, but both of the mysterious figure that were hovering above Robin’s face. 

...This, this, this can’t be real, can it?  
I mean reincarnation works in this world apparently, yet this man and woman... Lissa and... Chrom? Suddenly Robin’s heart beat increased significantly after looking at ‘Chrom’. ‘W-what— stay still my heart—!!’ Robin innerly tried to calm himself down. He was acting like a high school girl being in front of her crush. 

Probably prompted by the confused and shocked expression Robin wore, the girl who looked like Lissa wore a kind smile and said “Hi there” as Chrom’s look-a-like told him; “There are better places to take a nap other than the ground you know... Give me your hand.” The navy haired man extended his arm as he smiled with pride, the pride Chrom always have when commanding the whole army of Shephards. This sentence, it hit a strong memory within Robin, urging him to just fling his arms around ‘Chrom’ and just cry out “I’m back.” ...But he suppressed the feeling of doing so and oh gosh did it took all of his strength to fight back the urge. 

 

Robin looked at the navy haired man with a curious look. Did Chrom not remember about Robin? What about Lissa? They didn’t seem to act out of place, yet the sudden kindness they both expressed, Robin knew. He knew, they both forgotten him and they were treating him like a lost child instead of a long lost friend. 

Robin accepted his hand, as the navy haired man pulled him up from what felt like a short nap. Robin thought he felt electric shocks when he first made contact with the strange man. Maybe, maybe someone cosplayed as Chrom. Yeah, that actually could make sense, given that the Exalt Prince was a legendary in these historical moments. Yet his viewpoint was shattered when a man approches, bowing his head towards both ‘Lissa’ and ‘Chrom’. Robin knew this man, he remembered his name was... 

“Frederick, what is it?” questioned by ‘Lissa’, this... ‘Frederick’ man then started to address the reason as of why he came here. 

“Exalt Emmeryn seeks for your presence this instantly.” The taller and bulkier man starts, staring at Robin the entire time he made that announcement. Wow, this feels awfully familiar, it was like past life Frederick suspecting him all over again when they first met. And wait a minute, did he say EXALT EMMERYN? Robin kept a still face on the outside but well, on the inside he was just screaming and being confused. 

...This must be their cosplay shenanigans, definitely. Robin nodded with determination. Was there a chance that the Shephards reincarnated and they’ve already met each other? ...Gosh Robin was going to have a loooong sleep after this. Maybe he was hallucinating. Man they really are taking their cosplays for a long run though, aren’t they. Robin inwardly laughed and sighed, making ‘Chrom’, ‘Lissa’ and ‘Frederick’ who was already staring at him turned towards Robin. 

Ah man, this is going to be a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured Robin as more fair skinned instead of a darker complexion even tho he was originally from Plegia. Is that just me lmao,, Gods my english can fly outta the window because of how horribad my knowledge of word is lmao,, also i really don’t know how im going to proceed with this story pFF— While thinking of this story’s plotline i suddenly thought of a more angst storyline and decided.,,, maybe that’s gonna hold off for a while lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was longer than i expected lmao rip

As the three of them stared at Robin, he suddenly felt a cooling breeze by his body, sending shivers to his spine.

 

“Wait, has it already been night time ever since i started napping when i first arrived here in the morning?” Robin lamented. He also noted that the cat wasn’t around after his slumber.

 

He didn’t mean to stay for THAT long, he had classes to teach tomorrow! And by classes he meant taking care of children at foster care! Robin ran many jobs and foster care was one of his main jobs for financial income. If he slept THAT long from morning until night, he knew he was going to suffer being at the kindergarden tomorrow morning, because children isn’t any easy case to take care without any willpower. Robin was on a thin rope, whether or not he will quit taking up jobs at the foster care, yet that was the least of his problems now after his train of thoughts got interrupted by ‘Chrom’.

 

“What’s your name, sir?”

 

Robin glanced at him. Gods, the more he looked at him, the more entranced he was by this guy who looked like ‘Chrom’. His heart couldn’t stop pounding, yet he stiffled it down to the back of his thoughts and answered him.

 

“It’s Ro — “ Robin stopped halfway.

 

Shit, he didn’t think this far. Was it alright to just say his real name? Or should he hide it? He didn’t know what was the story behind these people that looked like ‘Lissa’, ‘Chrom’ and ‘Frederick’. Even having Exalt Emmeryn here? They called Emmeryn an Exalt? There must be something going on in this Castle.

 

 

“Ro — ?” ‘Frederick prompted with his eyes squinting at Robin.

 

“Ro — Sorry it’s, it’s Bob. I had a slip of tongue there.”

 

Oh gods. Now he’s done it. He lied to them. And what? Bob. BOB. Out of all names he could’ve gone with, BOB was the one he said! _This is ridiculous, I want a refund outta this life please thank you!_ Robin felt immensely embarassed and tried to hide his face that was starting to turn red.

 

“B — Bob??” ‘Chrom’ tried to confirm with Robin again. He nodded meekly.

 

“Oh wow, Bob! I didn’t expect that name for a fellow man like you! But we don’t discriminate any ‘Bobs’ ! My name is Lissa! And the proud looking man is Chrom while the grumpy looking one is called Frederick!” ‘Lissa’ smiled cheekily at me, as ‘Chrom’ and ‘Frederick’ whipped their heads over to her, suddenly whispered at her with a hint of panic in ‘Frederick’ ‘s voice.

 

“Milady — ! Did you forget we are not supposed to reveal our real names — ?!”

 

“O — Oh no! I’ve totally forgotten!” Lissa looked at me as i heard nervousness in her tone.

 

 _What? Was I not supposed to know about their... reincarnation?_ Robin was in a confused state.

 

“I — I somehow felt familiar with Bob for a second, I totally lost myself there!” Lissa spoked out her thoughts in a hurry.

 

...Well, Robin had to get used to being called ‘Bob’ now, isn’t he. Robin internally sighed. How many times did he even sigh today, geez. However, right now Robin’s first priority is to find out what’s happening beyond the royal halidom’s affair. Although Robin was considered an intelligent lad, he was quite a curious cat himself, sometimes almost getting caught after eavesdropping on some ‘tea’, as the youngsters would say it often in this modern society. He had to act, fast.

 

“Ah Lissa, no worries there. It seems that I also have memories of my past self.” Robin spoke up, hoping to get the attention of them all, and he did. Especially Chrom’s attention.

 

“W — Wait, could you please elaborate?” Chrom asked with a hint of anticipation and excitement.

 

Ugh, getting Chrom being hyped over such things made Robin feel bad for lying, but he had to know. He couldn’t reveal his true nature now. Because, because Chrom promised Robin that he’ll be the one to find Robin, and Robin didn’t want to break that promise. Instead Robin played along.

 

“Well, I always have these dreams about being a guy named Bob.” Robin cursed internally for that name. He almost couldn’t concentrate because of how hilarious it was.

 

“I was fighting in the Shephards with Exalt Chrom, and their renowned tactician Robin.” Chrom grimaced at that last sentence.

 

What. What was that reaction. Robin was in a panic. D — Did Chrom came to... dislike or maybe even... hate him now? N — no this can’t be... Robin could break down at any moment if he thought it for any longer.

 

“A — and if you need proof, maybe i could show you my swordsmanship.” Now it was time for Robin to grimace instead.

 

He knew it could be more convincing it he said magic, yet it would be more suspicious because mages were known to be quite rare in Ylisse, or even other places in the past. If he said magic, they would wonder why they couldn’t remember him. Magic still is rare now, so swordsmanship will be best, although he definitely was rusty after not wielding it ever since he got reincarnated.

 

“Your swordsmanship can be tested, but it does not actually prove to us that you are part of the reincarnation cycle.” Frederick stated coldly.

 

I knew it. Robin fixed his head to the floor now. Frederick was hard to impress, so this means Robin definitely needs to use magic now. It has been a while since Robin tried to wield a tome, ever since he was what,  _dead?_

 

“I — I could also use some, um, magic. If you would like to see.” He lied. He wasn’t too sure if he could still use magic in this lifetime. 

 

Now Chrom was invested. His eyes looked like they were sparkling. Robin didn’t know why he was like this, but it definitely was hard to look away from his face full of anticipation.

 

“Wow, magic as well? You must’ve been quite an important person Bob! Although I don’t seem to recall anyone named Bob in the Shephards...” Chrom trailed off.

 

“Well that might be because of how generic sounding the name Bob was, Chrom! Besides, right now if having someone who knows how to fight will prove useful to us right now!” Lissa cheerfully said.

 

...Wait, did Lissa just non chalantly insulted all the Bob’s in this world? _Well I’ll have you know that in this generation, a guy named Bob Ross is a huge superstar now! With his godly painting skills!_ Robin huffed internally...Anyways, was something going on that they needed reinforcements that urgently? There’s no way that Grima came back. I mean, Robin didn’t have the Grimleal tattoo on his hand. Maybe they needed people to stop riots? Robin tried to come up with a conclusion yet he got interrupted by Frederick.

 

“Can you tell me who you were usually paired up with? That may give us a reason to trust you, just a tiny bit.”

 

Robin panicked. Paired up? He knew the routines of pairing teammates up on the battlefield, he knows because it was always Robin that does these strategic plans. But was there anyone who was usually alone? No, no there wasn’t any. How was he going to go about this? If he just lied and said Sully or Stahl, both of them may be reincarnated as well and one of them here could ask them! This was a problem. Robin was walking on a thin line here.

 

...Looks like he’s got no choice.

 

“Well, actually I’m still not too sure about who I was in the past. I just know that I was fighting alongside the Shephards, helping them out as best as I could muster. All i could remember was that I was in a field, and the Shephards found me lying helplessly there as my family kicked me out for being useless.”

 

I mean, he wasn’t completely lying to them. They did found him at a field, just didn’t stated that it was an empty grass field with him having amnesia. And by family he meant basically Validar throwing him and Grima into Ylisse territory to start Grima’s destruction. Yep, definitely something Robin wouldn’t want to say to them alright.

 

“Oh no! Poor Bob! How could your family do that to you! Chrom, we’re going to recruit him back into the Shephards right?” Lissa looked at Chrom with a flood of sympathy look on her face.

 

Heh, looks like Lissa was still the kind-hearted lady she always were. Robin smiled at that thought. Also, that ‘Bob’ kept catching Robin off guard, he had to back track himself from giggling.

 

“Well Bob, if you say it like that... If I don’t accept you now it’ll make me feel like the bad person here. The past or not, you still fought with us, together like comrades. Of course, you’re recruited.” Chrom smiled both at Lissa and Robin, assuring them with that gentle smile. Frederick was the one who strongly opposed, who was stopped midway when Chrom held up his hand and smiled at him assuringly.

 

“When I say I will recruit someone, I put my trust into their faith and never go back on my words.”

 

 _What’s_ _new_ , Robin smiled a little

.

 

Chrom’s eyes lingered on Robin for a while longer, Robin noticed and quickly became a blushing mess. Chrom seemed to take note of that as he started to scratch the back of his head awkwardly and smiled sheepishly.

 

“U— um, I didn’t mean to stare at you. It’s just you were pretty when I see you up close. Your long eyelashes caught my attention, it really compliments your white fluffy hair.”

 

This is it. This is where Robin is going to die. Good bye world, good bye Chrom’s promise, those can be _damned_! If the blushing mess he was could go any redder, he already did. _Chrom just goddamn complimented him! And this_ _idiot_ _didn’t notice?!_   He stared at Chrom with his reddened face, as Chrom continued to smile at him earnestly. Robin quickly looked down to the floor. Gods, _gods!_ Lord Naga please bless his soul! His heart kept beating faster and faster. Robin moved his hands towards his chest area that is near his heart, and bowed to Chrom.

 

“Thank you, sire. The pleasure is all mine to reunite with the Shephards again.”

 

The original intention of moving his hands to his chest were to calm his pounding heart, but alright, alright this looks like it’s going well. Just give Chrom some curtesy, he’ll take the bait and ask ‘Bob’ to drop the curtesy to just call him Chrom. That was... everything of what Robin wanted to say.

 

“Oh please Bob! Calling me Chrom is alright. No need for formalities my lad.”

 

Yes. Robin could finally, finally call his beloved... Chrom...

 

“Ah yes... thank you C — Chrome.”

 

Oh. Dear. Lord.

 

Did Robin just called Chrom... Chrome?! Oh gosh, Robin was practically beet red now, he was so embarassed — ! He hoped that they didn’t hear him, but his hopes were shattered as Frederick looked like he got insulted instead.

 

“Y —you dare call his highness Google Chrome?! Blasphemy! Such an insolent man! No, not a man. A boy! How could you!”

 

Frederick looked like he could reprimand Robin at any moment. Robin cowered, not because of fear, but embarassement. Lissa tried to calm Frederick down.

 

“Now now Frederick, calling my brother Chrome isn’t much harm now is it? He’s practically saying it like a joke! Like... Hm... I know!”

 

...Robin had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Is your name Google Chrome? Because you have everything I’m searching for! Just like Bob searching for the Shephards for a long time! Oh man Bob, you really know how to make a riddle huh! Good thing i solved it for you!”

 

Lissa was boasting about herself, she practically even looked like she was proud she made that connection from his slip of tongue. Robin almost laughed at that lame joke. Gods, his humour must’ve been the worst if he was already almost holding himself back from laughing. The bad thing is that Robin always wanted to make that joke as well, because gods, Chrom’s name is really close to Google Chrome, how could anyone not be tempted?! But, he heard Chrom suddenly laughing out loud in his deep yet uplight tone of voice. It tugged Robin’s heart strings, maybe part of the reason was that he missed hanging out with them and that... He missed Chrom’s laughter that seemed to fill up his entire universe. Robin smiled a little at Chrom’s laughter. Heh, his laughter was still contagious.

 

Other than giving Chrom and Robin a good external and internal laughrespectively, Frederick was in utter disbelief. Well, couldn’t blame the big guy.

 

Suddenly a hand grabs at Robin’s right shoulder. It was Chrom’s...

 

“Haha, Lissa’s right. You could’ve said it straight fowardly, my friend. But no worries, as we’re all comrades once. Ah, since it’s almost time for dinner, care to join the Shephards for some? I promise you it’ll be a feast.”

 

Chrom smiled, causing Robin to smile meekly as well. The word ‘friend’ tugged deeply at him, thinking about those years that Chrom and him spent while being wedded... But it’s okay, Chrom’s radiant smile made up for it. Frederick was the one to cut through Robin’s dreamy state of mind.

 

“Milord, perhaps you’ve forgotten that you must attend to Lady Emmeryn, then let meremind you. Exalt Emmeryn seeks for your presence this instant, she wanted to check how we both have been after our prince’s sudden reckless decision in stopping the raid at the previous village. She’s been worried.”

 

Frederick’s strict tone was back.

 

“Ah, I’ve almost forgotten. Well, Bob. Would you like to meet the Exalt? We could introduce you to her.” Chrom smiled at Robin.

 

Robin couldn’t say no to that face. But this was _the_ Emmeryn they were talking about. Meeting the Exalt this soon was... quite dangerous. Yet he didn’t have much of a choice when Lissa pushed Robin’s back and automatically made him walk towards the Castle he once called home.

 

“C’mon, you’ll love our sister!” Lissa said with a bubbly tone, hopping excitedly towards the Castle’s door.

 

“Ah, yes... I’m sure I will...” Robin’s got a bad feeling about this. Since he was wearing a hoodie, he pulled it up until he covered his upper face.

 

— — — — — — —

 

Creaking, the door leading to the throne room opened.

 

It was complete silence, except for the door’s screech. And sooner or later, Lissa began to jump and run with a joyous expression in her face, together with Chrom’s beaming aura who was walking over to the center of the room. The lady who stood at the middle was undoubtedly Lady Emmeryn. She was full of poised, not missing a beat of elegance whenever she moves, as she turned around and hugged both of the royal siblings.

 

Well, this proves my fact that they are NOT cosplayers, but the real deal. Robin looked down on the floor. He was wearing a hoodie, he shouldn’t be afraid. What was he afraid of? Lady Emmeryn knowing his true nature? But they didn’t remember who Robin was, maybe Emmeryn won’t remember me as well? But if she did and exposed him, then Chrom’s promise will be but a broken one. He didn’t want to shatter Chrom’s vow.

 

“Oh my lovely birds, always taking off to care for our civillians. I am spectacularly proud of you both, and Frederick. However, heed me as I always say that you should all be careful next time and please, inform me before you go for your next mission, alright? That would put my heart at ease a little if I knew where my precious siblings were.”

 

Emmeryn said with a sense of worry in her tone of voice. Chrom then apologised.

 

“Deeply sorry, sister. But we were left with not much time when the village was already on the brink of burning down. And I must report to you. It was another doing of the Grimleal.”

 

The last sentence froze Robin. What? The Grimleal? I mean, it’s already been 1,000 years that passed definitely, by looking at the advancement of technology. But clearly, CLEARLY Grima was not suppose to resurrect during this lifetime! Robin sacrificed himself to stop Grima from awakening again! Unless... unless it was all for nothing? Robin already felt terrible, and thinking about this made him feel even more dreadful.

 

“The spawn of Grima has been no more. But it looks like Grima has cursed the world after 1,000 years of passing since his defeat.”

 

Lissa tried to discreetly explain to Robin, who looked confused and appalled. Robin was thankful at Lissa as he smiled at her.

 

“We aren’t sure about the reason why the incoming attacks of Risen suddenly appeared after the 1,000 years of peace, but we suspected it was a curse left behind by Grima. And the Grimleals, who surprisingly still exists, took it seriously to fulfill Grima’s curse to the very end.” Lissa deplored.

 

Robin instinctively gave a pat on the head for Lissa. Which earned a surprised expression from both Frederick and Lissa. Robin considered it to be a bad move since Frederick looked hostile, but Lissa’s tender smile made Robin feel at ease, just like how Robin’s hand made Lissa feel a sense of reassurance.

 

“And who might this be?”

 

Suddenly the whole room became silent, only sensing movement of heads turning towards Robin. Robin quickly retraced his hands behind his back and bowed at Emmeryn.

 

“Y — your holiness, my name is B — Bob.”

 

This earned a few snicker from some of the guards, who quickly got hushed by Chrom’s glare. Robin could empathise with the guards, it was like calling Robin ‘Bob the Builder’ instead, he thought as he almost laughed.

 

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards the direction of Robin’s face. He squinted his eyes as his bare face was shown to the crowd.

 

Magic. Someone used magic to do that. Who, who was it?! Robin looked around and saw a mage wearing a cloak, and what looked like a witch’s hat. Was that, was that Miriel?! Robin gasped, the same time where Emmeryn gaped as well.

 

“Y —You! You’re — !” Emmeryn stuttered.

 

Shit, shit, _shit_. Lady Emmeryn remembered him. Oh gods. What was he going to do now?!

 

Silence kept Robin from almost rejecting Emmeryn’s outburst.

 

“... Bob, after everyone has left the room here. Could i have a talk with you dear?”

 

“Yes, Exalt. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

He didn’t know what to expect. His mind was at a state of blankness, the knights and the Shephards look of confusion made him even more nervous. T — This isn’t going according to plan. _Damn_ _it,_ _Miriel!_

 

— — — — — — —

 

“Now pray tell me, why did you lie...” Emmeryn trailed off.

 

The room was now empty, except for the two of us. Robin was on the brink of sweating his brains out by now, it was so intense!

 

Suddenly, a hug was not what he expected from her.

 

“Oh, Robin. I — I... I’m so sorry, I should’ve known it was you. I should’ve asked you how were you faring during these years, not asking you about these silly questions about being a guy named Bob! Those can wait, right now what we need to do is to get you a nice dinner, and —“

 

“Wait your holiness!”

 

Robin cut off Emmeryn’s outburst. He was definitely surprised, but in a good way. Because he didn’t think Emmeryn would be so caring of Robin, even though he basically commited crime by lying to the royal family. Emmeryn was still as kind as ever, Robin noted with a smile as he tried to free himself from her grip. Dude, she seriously has some strength though! Emmeryn was considered delicate because of her slim figure and soft speech, but height wise, Robin and Emmeryn was about the same. Robin cursed internally that even though he was reincarnated, he was still short as ever.

 

“Could you please, keep this a secret that I’m Robin? Chrom made a word of honour to me, said he will be the one to find me instead. So... I wanted to fulfill his promise without any troubles. Although it’s proving to be hard because... the Shephards and Chrom... doesn’t seem to remember me.”

 

“My dear —“ Emmeryn said soft in a whisper as she held up Robin’s trembling hands. It was warm, Robin enjoyed the feeling. 

 

“You need not to worry, your secret is safe within me. And as to why they couldn’t remember you... I wish I could explain to you the reason but you see, I haven’t have yet the slightest clue as of what’s happening. I’m truly sorry, Robin. Please forgive me, after all these years you saved the universe from Grima, I couldn’t repay you of such request. I’m truly a dishonour as an Exalt even.”

 

“Emm, please!”

 

Robin was close with Emmeryn, almost best buddies even. Since she knew his feelings for Chrom, before Chrom and Robin got together. They would always come up with plans to make Chrom fall in love with Robin, and boy did it work. Those were the days... before Emmeryn died.

 

But now she was in front of him. He felt so, so at bliss. He missed her... He missed everyone, he missed Chrom. Tears started to fall from his eyes, as he hugged tightly at Emmeryn, face hiding at her shoulders.

 

“I — I, I missed you. Just being able t — to see you and the Shephards is already a... a gift for me.”

 

He felt his hair being stroked. Emm was caressing his head, just like the old times when Chrom and Robin quarreled with each other. Robin was considered to be weak hearted when any matter concerns Chrom, thus ending up being a cry baby after their fight. It was always Emmeryn who was taking care of him, just like a mother and a sister figure. He felt safe whenever he poured his feelings out to Emmeryn, and he was thankful.

 

“Now, now, dear... Welcome home, my precious child. Everyone will love you here, you aren’t going to be alone anymore.”

 

Emmeryn’s voice was shaky, on the brink of crying as well. But she held it in for Robin, trying her best to be strong for him. Robin was grateful. But that last line. It struck him.

 

Robin started sniffing more as tears fell even more heavier. It was a mix of joy and solemn sadness. The joy of finally not having to be independent forever and able to depend on someone made his mind feel at ease. But, part of him knows that the Shephards won’t remember him. Chrom won’t and maybe he never will. This was the same as being all alone in his dark comfort hole. Robin knew he couldn’t be this weak hearted, he needed to be strong and resillient. He finally could see them again. The Shephards! His friends and allies in battle! But, the chances of Chrom treating him as a comrade than his counterpart pulled at his heart strings so badly. He knew he shouldn’t be so greedy. He finally saw Chrom and that’s what he wanted! But... He let it all out on Emmeryn, who was humming at him softly. Robin’s knees buckled, and they both ended up kneeling on the floor helplessly.

 

 

He yearned for Chrom’s love, his touch, saying “I love you” and “Good night” to Robin every day. But that looked like a distant future now. Robin sobbed like a dainty kid, into Emmeryn’s shoulder. This broke Emmeryn’s heart. Robin looked like he could break at any moment, given how frail he looks now. And when she hugged him, he was too bony. In addition with his heavy eyebags that made him look horrible too. The strong tactician she once knew turned into a fragile bird within seconds.

 

 

He didn’t deserve this. Emmeryn decided. She was going to give them a push or two, to ensure that Robin could have a better life with Chrom and his friends. She hugged him delicately but firmly.

 

“You’re going to be alright now.” as she cooed Robin to sleep, sobbing his final tears that was wiped softly away by Emmeryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this was more angst than i originally planned lmao 
> 
> My brain: CHROBIN ANGST IS WHT I LIVE FOR— MAKE ROBIN SUFFER YESSS
> 
> also my brain: CHROBIN IS TOO PRECIOUS TOO BE IN PAIN,, PleAsE STOP—
> 
> basically i cried while writing this, poor bob;; and i always wanted Emmeryn to be like family towards Bob bby lmao//i keep laughing at the fact that i called Robin a “Bob” xDDD The inspiration cane when i watched an immense amount of Bob Ross videos lmao Bob Ross is my hero like how Robin is Bob


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some more but i realised it was getting a bit too lengthy so i just cut it lol;;

A creeping figure came from behind the white haired man’s back and enveloped him as Robin halted. Looks like he was still divising a plan for tomorrow’s battle, and Chrom came into his tent to drag him back to sleep. 

 

“Dear... Let’s just go to sleep. If you’re sleep-deprived you won’t be able to focus on tomorrow’s upcoming riot.” Chrom whinned. He ‘tried’ to stay awake for Robin to be finished with his plans, yet Chrom couldn’t handle the sudden fatigue he felt after dinner time. He wondered how could Robin even handle such long working hours without fueling up on sleep.

 

“Mmh... Chrom!” Robin giggled from Chrom’s subtle touch since he was quite sensitive. Chrom loved that laughter, although it was distant for some reason, it still resonates within him. It gave him warmth and happiness that his lover was laughing.

 

“It’s just for a few minutes alright? I’ll be done soon so we can cuddle all we want later, what do you say?” Robin turned around and was cupping Chrom’s face by now, staring into his deep blue iris.

 

...Wait. Chrom, he can’t see Robin’s face. What in the world? No, no but how? His face is just... blank. It’s like a white canvas. Chrom. He couldn’t remember how Robin looked like, the only thing he know was that he made me feel at home, and that’s all. Robin’s physical appearance, his soft hands, nothing. He completely, forgotten.

 

Suddenly flames errupted between Robin and Chrom, seperating them without much choice.

 

“Robin — !” Chrom yelled at the strange figure in front of him. What? Was Robin, disappearing?!

 

“C — Chrom, even if we’re apart... You won’t forget me, will you?”

 

Robin’s facial expression wasn’t there, but he could tell Robin was suffering. He was crying from his stutters. No, of course Chrom won’t forget him. How could he? Immediately as he thought of that, Robin whispered something so softly Chrom almost missed it.

 

“Yet... you’ve forgotten how I looked like, didn’t you.”

 

Chrom froze on the spot. Robin started to raise his voice, more sternly with choked up sobbing.

 

“You said... No you promised, you promised that you will find me, even in the after life. But look at you now! Y— you can’t even remember how I look like! Didn’t you say you don’t go back on your words, Chrom? Why— why are you doing this to me... I’ve been alone for so long, why would you do this to me?”

 

Chrom could’ve sworn he heard both his heart and Robin’s voice break. The last line made Chrom feel weak, he didn’t mean to forget. He didn’t want to! He yearns to remember his beloved one’s face, but he can’t! It was so frustrating that it hurts his head even!

 

“Then Chrom, I guess your last desire of me is to just see me becoming dust, isn’t it.”

 

No, no, no, no, _NO_ — ! That was the least, the least of what Chrom wanted — ! Chrom tried to yell at the top of his lungs at Robin, but suddenly his voice couldn’t project itself. Feeling frustrated at himself, he saw the view in front of him as Robin was becoming into dusts yet again.

 

 _ROBIN_ — ! Chrom tried to yell once again, but failed. He couldn’t just watch, he had to... to what? What can Chrom do to save him? In the previous life he promised Robin that he will find him wherever he was, but Chrom felt himself being a pathetic husband. How could he have stood there while watching his loved one vanish from within his sight? Chrom started running towards the uproar of flames and disintegrated figure, reaching out his hands as long as he can.

 

Chrom couldn’t see his face yet again, but he knew he was smiling at him, standing there with a strange solemn expression. He couldn’t hear Robin due to the static sounds the enclosed flaming room emitted, but saw words forming beside Robin as his voice engloves Chrom’s head.

“It’s time... Let’s see how long you’ll last, dear Prince.” 

 

Chrom’s eyes widened from the peculiar tone ‘Robin’ gave. Dunbstruck he was, when he saw purple eyes filling up the blank canvas on Robin’s face. _Was.._. _was_ _that_ _Grima—?!_  Strength from Chrom’s knees crumpled, as he fell on the side of his shoulders. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he lied on the ground helplessly. What could he do now? He tried ever since the previous life, searching for Robin, searching for his beloved wedded one. But he felt empty, there wasn’t much determination and fortitude left before he could explode into a mess. A giant pessimistic mess. Suddenly his vision turned jet black, as he cried out his yearnings for him. 

 

“Gods, please Robin... I miss you.”

— — — — — — —

 

 

Rustling sounds can be heard from within the room.

 

“Hmm...?” The white haired lad sat up from the bed he was residing in. Did he fellasleep? But, this isn’t his room. Where was he? Robin was confused for a minute until a sudden thought came across him.

 

He could feel blood rising to his head as he covered his face with his palms. He met Chrom, Lissa and Frederick yesterday! All of the memories suddenly came rushing back, the Bob name, calling Chrom ‘Google Chrome’ and... Gods, did he really just cried in front of Emm after a long time of not meeting her? Robin felt thankful towards Emm, but it definitely wasn’t something he wanted her to see after so long. He felt so embarassed, thank god no one was here to look at him being a blushing mess.

 

Robin quickly observed the interior design of this bedroom. Looking back at it now, there really isn’t much difference to it. The only changes he saw was the additional television that was fixed on the wall. Robin fell back into bed as the pillow cushions made a soft wallop. _There_ _was_ _an_ _immense_ _amount_ _of_ _pillows..._ Robin hummed. Emm still remembered that he preferred his bed to have 5 cushions or more, and she, until now still provided it. Robin felt that the bed was too comfortable that he almost fell back asleep, but got interrupted as someone was knocking on the door.

 

“Yes, come in please.” Robin groggily said.

 

Opening the door emitted a soft howl from it, as a tall figure stepped into the room. That, that’s Chrom! Robin hurriedly sat up on the bed and almost got ready to stand up, but Chrom ran over and calmed him down as he held his hands.

 

“Please, it’s okay to remain in bed while i speak to you.” Chrom smiled sheepishly.

 

Robin could notice the dark circles under his eyes. _It_ _wasn’t_ _there_ _yesterday,_ _was_ _he_ _not_ _able_ _to_ _sleep?_ Worry suddenly washed Robin over, and Chrom seemed to understood his expression.

 

“It’ll be fine, I was just packed with some... family business.” Chrom fiddled his fingers.

 

Robin knew that action, and he was lying to him. Whenever Chrom would awkwardly scratch the back of his head of fiddled with his fingers, it was a sign and his habit. Robin heaved a sigh and smiled at him.

 

“Alright, but please don’t overwork yourself Chrom. It’s also important to take care of your health when you’re the leader of the Shephards.”

 

Chrom froze and stood there silently. Robin shifted his gaze to his eyes and started to worry more.

 

“Chrom...?”

 

Robin started caressing his knuckles as his face started shifting into a worry pout.

 

“Hah, that line was what he would always tell me...”

 

The comment was so soft Robin almost couldn’t hear it. ‘He’? Robin questioned internally. _Was_ _he_ _taking_ _about..._ _me?_ Only Robin would say those lines to Chrom. But he was unsure, he wanted to ask so badly. ‘Did you miss him?’, ‘Do you still love him...?’ When he thought of that, Chrom started to lighten up and smiled at Robin. Maybe those can wait, right now a depressing topic isn’t going to lighten up his mood, Robin thought.

 

 

“Apologies, I kinda lost myself for a second there.”

 

Chrom laughed emptily. Robin’s heart hurt from his blank laugh, but he couldn’t do anything that will rouse up their suspicion. Chrom stared at Robin for a short while and tapped his cheeks.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

Chrom felt that he needed to ease Bob down somehow, as he saw that cute pout he wore. _Haha_ _what_ _was_ _that?_ That was cute of him. Chrom’s smile got wider as Robin blushed at that movement and lowered his head.

 

“‘S fine... S- So what was it that you wanted to discuss?”

 

“Ah yes! I came here to look at how you were managing. Lissa and I got worried ever since we saw you got carried into this room unconciously after your talk with my sister.” Chrom looked at Robin with a sorry look on his expression. “Sorry, it seems that meeting the Exalt was too much on you huh?” Well— Chrom isn’t actually wrong, but he didn’t want to disclose what actually went down so he just went along with it.

 

“It seems so. And no please, it’s really not your fault. I didn’t reject your offer in the first place so please don’t blame yourself.”Chrom’s expression lighten up a little as Robin said that. “Also, is it possible that I can meet her again later? I need to speak with her about some issues we left off yesterday.”

 

“Absolutely, I’ll ask of her later.” Chrom grinned, as he continued;

 

“And well, I was curious... Yesterday when you met my sister, you two seemed to know each other. Care to share with me what your relations with my sister used to be?” Chrom said as he unknowingly interlocked their fingers that were still together.

 

Ah, of course he was curious. Robin contemplated as he didn’t notice the movement Chrom was making between their hands.

 

“Well, I’m not really sure since it’s all foggy in my mind, but I’ve worked for Exalt Emmeryn before she was even an Exalt. It was when I was still a young man, serving her as a knight since I used to be part of a prestigious family. After my family left me I thought I wasn’t able to work for her holiness anymore, it was a disasterous thought because she was like a family to me... Yet you and the Shephards graced upon me on the field by chance the day my household disowned me.” Robin said ‘gratefully’.

 

Robin knew one thing, and that it was easy to trick Chrom into believing these lies. Robin felt bad, but he had to do it in order to provide at least a reliable background for ‘Bob’. 

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know that you were that close with her! Makes sense since she was so surprised to see you yesterday, I’m glad.” Chrom said as he looked down at their interlaced fingers, fiddling Robin’s knuckles.

 

“No, I should be thankful that you and Lissa brought this opportunity to me.” Robin gave his remark while smiling as well. Chrom ended up looking at Robin’s eyes.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes for god knows how long, not aware that they were both smiling like little dolts. Eventually the door suddenly opened loudly, emitting a loud thud, making Chrom and Robin jump in unison.

 

“Hey Bob! Are you done slee —“ Lissa stopped halfway.

 

“S— sorry, am i interrupting something?” Lissa said as she pointed at her hand.

 

Robin looked at his hands that were on the blanket, and realised Chrom and Robin were still holding hands! Fingers between each others even — ! No wonder he felt Chrom’s attention elsewhere, he didn’t even notice because it was naturally what they used to do, but now it’s — !

 

Both of them quickly snatched back their hands and shrugged shyly.

 

“U — uh! I didn’t mean...!”

 

“T — there’s nothing going on! P— please Lissa, what was it that you wanted to say?” Robin almost sounded like he pleaded Lissa to stop the awkwardness between them.

 

“Oh uh... Well um, Emm said that she’ll arrange a car to fetch you back home after you had breakfast. Side note, are you passing by alright? We saw you yesterday being unconciously carried by one if the knights attending Emm. What happened there?”

 

Robin smiled at her reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I just felt a little lightheaded after a while. There was just a lot of stuff to take in, especially when I just realised that the Shephards were still alive.” He chuckled lightly.

 

“Oh, sorry Bob. We didn’t really consider your health and opinion and just dragged you over to meet the Exalt huh.” Lissa’s head was now facing the ground as she lightly kicked the air with a worried expression on.

 

“I’m fine Lissa, please. If you still feel worried, maybe breakfast would lift our spirits up high, wouldn’t it?” Robin suggested as Lissa quickly lifted her head up, beaming a smile at Robin. He chuckled as he stood up from the bed.

 

“Ah yes, breakfast sounds lovely right now.” Chrom hummed as Lissa hopped on over to Robin’s side, hooking an arm around his and was practically dragging Robin’s left arm. “C’mon Bob, our food is always a feast! You’ll love it!” Lissa said with a gleeful tone as the three of them made their way towards the Shephard’s shack. This moment felt nice, Robin was in a blissful state.

 

— — — — — — —

 

The Shephards. Everyone. They were there. Ricken, Cordelia, Lon’qu, Olivia... All of them. Robin couldn’t believe it. He was so happy. He felt exultant and he felt relief, but he also felt dejected. The fact that they may not remember him pulled down Robin’s ectasy, but that won’t stop him from enjoying quality time with the Shephards, all he needed to do is to start from stratch, building bonds one by one. Robin felt determined until Chrom grabbedhis shoulders and gave it a firm shake.

 

“May I have your attention please, my dear friends.”

 

He didn’t have to. All eyes were already on him as soon as he walked past the door that seperates the Shephard quarters.

 

“This fellow man here is Bob, and I want you guys to treat him with care, because he was once with us in the warzone of Grima.”

 

Everyone’s attention shifted to Robin, who recoiled from it. Chrom gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and smiled at him reassuringly before he continued.

 

“Also, i would like to announce that there will be a planned raid at the village far east from Ylisstol Castle tomorrow night. It seems to be a trap to draw us out, but I would like you all to prepare for it as much as you can to expect the unexpected.”

 

A planned raid attack? And at the far east? Robin thought. He remembered his nursery care was at far east as well, does that mean the children will be endangered? Not to mention when night falls, that’s when the children will be more vulnerable as they’ll fall asleep. This deduction sets an uneasy feeling within Robin. Did the raiders informed them about their schedule to raid the village? This...

 

“Is this another doing of the Grimleals?” A soft and feminine voice spoked out. It was Sumia.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Their continued raids on innocent villagers seem to be getting moreand more violent as well. We must take precaution to not let civillians fall into harm’s way, got it everyone?”

 

Everyone in the room nodded in unison. This view of them was the same whenever he stood in front of the room, yet right now Robin wasn’t the tactitian of the Shephards, but just as a lowly fighter. Robin frowned. He had to get used to it, whether he liked it or not.

 

“Well, let us worry about that later and enjoy the feast that’s already spreaded for us. Please, enjoy.” Chrom said in his uplifting tone.

 

It brought everyone back into their spirits, as some of them chowed down their food and some of them ate it delicately at a normal speed.

 

Chrom looked at Robin and pointed his chin towards the Shephards. “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat before you leave.”

 

Robin was grateful at Chrom for providing such hospitality for him. He nodded and agreed to.

 

— — — — — — —

 

Time seemed to stop, as Robin was asked left and right about who he was, what used to be his position and who he was usually paired up with. It always ended along the lines of “I’m sorry I don’t really remember.”; playing the role of the amnesiac person yet again.

 

Robin ate more than he wanted to as well, got offered food and basically a lot of things happened that brought Robin to be bewildered, listening to some of their enlightening stories and...questionable stories. It was a nice feeling though, it felt like a long time ago that he was surrounded by this many people, the Shephards no less. He was getting along with them like he hoped so. Well, except that Henry kept sharing and making dank meme jokes, sometimes about his fake name ‘Bob’ as well.

 

They were all laughing until Robin felt like someone was staring daggers at him. He looked around for the source that made him uncomfortable, until he laid his eyes on the pointed hat. That, that’s Miriel! Robin’s eyes widened and quickly stood up quietly as he went over to her side of the table.

 

When Robin reached, Miriel was just staring at him without any emotions now. She just stood up from the chair and walked towards the door that’ll leave the Shephard’s shack. Robin just looked at her with a puzzled look when she turned around, facing Robin. “Not tagging along?” Miriel coldly said as she just continued walking towards the exit. Robin hurriedly followed her without any question asked.

 

— — — — — — —

 

This seemed to be the Castle’s library, Robin observed. The rustic smell of old books was his favorite, and it made Robin wondered whether some of the books here were over 1,000 years of age, the same ones Robin went through in the previous life. Instantly, Robin felt at ease in this area. This used to be his safe spot, especially the one that was near the window’s bright silhouette. Subconciously, he went over to his usual spot and placed his fingers on the wide table. It felt nice under his skin, rough but nostalgic. Robin sighed with content, as a sudden outline of a person came walking towards him.

 

“Tell me, truly who in the world are you?” Miriel gave him a stern face, but he could see a hint of dismay behind it. Ah, he forgotten Miriel was still here. Robin stared at her. Could he trust her to keep his secret? Yesterday, she used wind magic to uncover his hood from Emmeryn. She probably sensed something was wrong and did that. He knew Miriel was sharp, so even if he lied to her, she would be able to see right through him. He knew because other than Emm, he and Miriel were close in terms of the intellectual yet complicated knowledge they’ve both shared. It was a bond they thought they both won’t have, had it not been for Chrom forming the Shephards. Robin heaved a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“Miriel, promise me. Please do not, do not ever, reveal this to anyone at all alright?” Robin pleaded her. Miriel looked exasperated but kept a straight face after that. “W-What do you mean? Do you really think I’ll be that shocked t—“

 

“I’m Robin.”

 

...There. He said it. Robin gazed at Miriel, looking past her blank expression, which gradually became like someone struck a thunderbolt towards her. Miriel looked like she was shock beyond words, just continued to stare at Robin with her gaping mouth and widened eyes.

 

“R-Robin...?” She spoke with a broken tone. “H-how could this be? You’ve reincarnated together with us...?” Her hands were brushing Robin’s nails, staring at him in disbelief. “It seems so, looks like I’m finally back home.” Robin gave a half-suppressed laugh as Miriel looked like she was close to tears.

 

“H-how can you prove me that you’re Robin? Do you remember the times we’ve spent together?”

 

“Of course Miriel, I remembered you had a crazy idea of making and creating a new spell element and tome book by yourself, and I still feel like that idea was horrible with possibilities of killing yourself alright.” Miriel suddenly took both Robin’s hands and on the brink of crying, said; “Welcome back, welcome back Robin.”

 

This was the first time Robin saw Miriel acting this emotional, it was memorable even. He nudged off one of his hand from Miriel’s grip and wiped off her tears that was finally shed. Robin chuckled, “That’s some intense sweat right there.”

 

“You’re damn right that it’s sweat falling!”

Robin was definitely amused by Miriel’s uncommon uses of complicated words.  

— — — — — — —

 

“Imprecation!” A sudden distressed and high pitched voice echoed within the library.

 

“You’re telling me your not informing the Shephards about your individuality is because of Chrom’s vacuous promise?! That’s outrageous, aren’t you in a state of tribulation?!” Miriel was practicaly yelling by now. Luckily it seemed like no one was here except for the librarian who looked sufficiently annoyed, Robin quickly calmed her down with a hushed voice.

 

“Quiet now Mir, the librarian is staring!” He said as he looked at his fingers that were fiddling. “And although it was stupid, I still want Chrom’s promise to be fulfilled... I just want him to be content with himself.”

 

“Whilst you dolour from it? Gosh Robin you can be such a nincompoop sometimes...” Miriel said as she heaved a sigh; “However I guess that’s what lovers do when their in shackles, them and their doltful vows.” She looked at Robin with a worrisome expression, as he patted her head. “I’m fine, at least now I have you and Emm by my side.” Robin smiled. He really was faring well now, since he has at least 2 people supporting him from the sidelines. 

“So Lady Emmeryn remembered you, that explains the reason why she was so flabbergasted yesterday.”

 “Thanks to a certain someone that blew off my cover...” 

“It isn’t my fault that you were acting suspicious, Robin.” 

 

He sighed, whilst agreeing. True, seeing someone wanting to hide their appearance when meeting the Exalt will bring alarming ideas to the guards.

 

“Well, the only thing I’m concerned is that why you guys weren’t able to recall me...” Robin trailed off.

 

“We’ve discussed this as a group once as well, and most of it is because Chrom wasn’t really coping so well even after he tried to recollect you. It was just, a blank paper.” Miriel said with a concerned tone. Now that’s strange, even when he looked through the pictures during the exhibition yesterday, he only saw the rest of the Shephards, no signs of Robin in there.

 

“One of the theory we came up with is maybe because you were too atrocious in terms of appearance, so we tried our best to forget the horror.”

 

“Wha— hey!”

 

“Haha, don’t worry. Chrom gave us more than an hour long of lecture about how you were pre-eminent even if you were... not what we expected. Lord have mercy, reminding me now, that was a thrash of an experience ever. Even more so than being on the frontlines alone.” Miriel frowned as Robin couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

If that’s true, then right now he felt buoyant, knowing that at least Chrom still loved him and his foolish stubbornness just to fulfill his sweetheart’s promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip at the awkward cut in the end, its going at a very slow pace but in the next chapter things will get more interesting so stay tuned!


End file.
